Benutzer Blog:Einfach zocken/Nachwuchs und Tutorials
Hallo alte und neue Clasher, ich möchte hier mal Stimmungen einfangen zum Titel dieses Blogs. Mir geht's darum das Clash of Clans immer komplexer wird und der Nachwuchs eventuell immer ,,schlechter,, ins Spiel kommt. Ein Grund für Schwierigkeiten der ganz jungen Spieler ist natürlich das sie als erstes lernen wie sie in den Global kommen und begreifen das es das Ziel des Spieles ist, irgendwo Ältester, Vize oder gar Anführer zu werden.(es gibt auch guten Nachwuchs) Das nächste Problem ist meiner Meinung nach, die Vermittlung der gesamten Funktionen im Spiel - Chat, Clannachrichten, Kriegskarte, Clankriegregeln (Sperre für andere Kriege so lange man an einem teilnimmt), Teilnahme anzeigen, oder Nichtteilnahme, usw. Beinahe jeder hier im Wiki weiß viel bis sehr viel über das Spiel - aber wie steigert man die Qualität der Neuzugänge im Spiel, wenn der Account folgendes nicht hat : Einen guten Freund der alles vermittelt, einen Clan der alles erklärt und hilft......??? Jetzt kann man natürlich auf YouTube verweisen, am Besten natürlich gleich zu Mobilefanboy, galadongaming, Powerbang etc. Aber hilft das den Neulingen? nein!! Im Gegenteil, die Ursache dafür das wir alle laufend auf Accounts treffen und über diese reden, ist das Neulinge garnicht vermittelt bekommen wie schlecht es sich auswirkt, wenn man nur seine Goldlager ausbaut, um möglichst schnell ein Rathaus 11 zu haben, mit all den Sachen die inflationär gezeigt werden von Youtubern, die am laufenden Band fragwürdige Videos hochladen, um Klickzahlen zu erreichen (ist ja legitim, aber einige sollten lieber arbeiten gehen). Was wäre wenn Sc beginnt auf Nachhaltigkeit zu setzen, gezielt Inhalte vermitteln würde und das als permanent aktualisierte Tutorials, auch für uns ältere? Es könnte dauerhaft verlinkte Videos, verfügbar im Game geben, die in Kategorien aufgeteilt ganz simpel zeigen wie das funktioniert - es gäbe dann immernoch das Starttutorial, aber auch Erweiterungen: Tutorial zu Menübedienung, Tutorial zu KI von Truppen (Hilfreich für uns ältere, wenn man sieht was verändert wurde, anstatt zb. in der Legendenliga erstmal eine -36 zu kassieren, weil man nicht wußte daß die Lieblingstruppe jetzt etwas anders macht als vor einer Änderung an der KI (für die meisten nicht ganz so wichtig) Aber für Neulinge ist sowas gut und wichtig, zu sehen was die Luftabwehr macht, wo ein Riese hinlaufen wird, wie man Bogenschützen einsetzt usw. Der Nachwuchs beginnt in der Holzklasse zu spielen, und das beginnt mit Gegnern ohne echte Def, und es geht weiter bis sie begriffen haben das es solche und solche Dörfer gibt, nämlich Dörfer mit wenig Beute und Gegenwehr und Dörfer mit viel Beute ohne echte Gegenwehr (Clanburgtruppen)- das hat lediglich den Lerneffekt, streng dich an und rackere Dir einen ab, oder bilde Barbaren aus und zerstöre Inaktive ohne Mühe mit viel Lohn. Spätestens nach dem ersten Angebote im Globalchat, einem Clan beizutreten und Ältester zu werden wenn man Clankriege mitmachen will, wird der Neuling überfordert, er trifft eventuell auf ein Gegenüber das nicht nur einen Minenwerfer hat, sondern diesen auch geschickt positioniert hat, außerdem wird sein Gegenüber vielelicht unterstützt und beraten, was zur Folge hat das er nicht nur einen Minenwerfer hat, sondern auch genau weiß wie man diesen einschätzt und zerstört, nämlich mit stärkeren Truppen, als denen unseres Musterneulings, der ja nur Inaktive kennt. Jetzt kann man sagen: hey, sein Pech wenn er nicht lernen will wie alles funktioniert.....ja ist es! Aber es wird irgendwann zu unser aller Pech, wenn das Spiel verschwindet, weil einfach nichts gehaltsvolles mehr nachrückt und auch mal tief in die Tasche greift zur Unterstützung Sc's. Tutorials halte ich für wichtig, wer einen lvl10 Clan hat, filtert seine Neuzugänge natürlich, daß muß er auch - aber wenn man Mal jeden reinläßt, dann sieht man wirklich mal wo es hapert. Der lvl 10 Clan ist irgendwann lvl18, er wird immer Spieler bekommen, so lange bis jeder Clan annähernd lvl18 ist und die glamouröse lvl Höhe eines Clans so unbedeutend wird, wie ein Legendensymbol eines Mitspielers zum Leute werben und auffallen - denn dann wird geramscht an allen Ecken und Kanten und es gibt anstatt 10.000 Highend Clans nur noch 1.000 zb. -da sich immer mehr Clans in Wohlgefallen auflösen, wie ich es stetig mitbekomme (teils wegen Missmatches, teils wegen ausbleibender Erfolge in Serie, aber zt auch jetzt schon, weil kein Nachwuchs kommt der brauchbar ist. Ich hab meinen ersten Clan gegründet als RH 8 damals und versucht Nachwuchs einen Einstieg zu bieten, das ist sehr mühselig - etwas im Chat zu erklären wofür der Chat aber erstmal geschlossen werden muß, strengt an wenn das Gegenüber eh schon Schwierigkeiten hat - da könnte man sicherlich einigen oder vielen sehr hilfreich unter die Arme greifen, zum Wohl von allen. (Gestern wurde ich gefragt wie man denn überhaupt zu seinem Gegner kommt) schnell erklärt, aber mal ehrlich, ich hab bestimmt 8 Leute nach dem Krieg gekickt, weil sie das nichtmal wussten und mir die Zeit fehlt jedem alles, aber wirklich alles zu erklären - schade! So, viel Text Blabla - so bin ich nun mal, aber äußert Euch gerne dazu wie ihr das seht. Lieber eine neue Farbe für eine Mauer, oder eine Änderung an irgendwas im Game, das nicht benötigt wird zurzeit, oder wirklich mal etwas wovon wir direkt alle profitieren können, was möchtest Du? Und wie sind deine Erfahrungen mit Neuzugängen, bitte auch erwähnen wie deine Grundlagen zur Werbung sind, gehörst du zu einem sehr erfolgreichen Clan zb. Hau raus :) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag